chickeninvadersfandomcom-20200214-history
Space Burger Corporation
Space Burger Corp. is a fast food company in the ''Chicken Invaders'' franchise, debuting in Chicken Invaders (DX Version), with their headquarters located in the Space Burger Galaxy, close to the Milky Way. It uses a variety of robots, including the Iron Chef and the Space Burger Droids, to fend off intruders and deliver the served food to their stores in other galaxies. The company is also one of the few known characters to have a full understanding of Black Hole physics in the Chicken Invaders universe. History It's not known when the company was founded. Sometime before the first chicken invasion happened, it became the Hero's favorite place to order food, mainly because its stores are always close (with one located in Earth's orbit, and because they serve chicken food, which is his favorite. In Chapter 10 of Ultimate Omelette, he arrived through a black hole to its headquarters. He then went after their Supply Droids and destroyed their convoys. Sometime after, the Security Droids came in and tried to stop him, but the Hero managed to destroy them too. As their last resort, the company sent the Iron Chef. It was easily defeated, and the Hero managed to safely return to the Milky Way. In the ending of Ultimate Omelette, the Security Droids arrived at the Solar System for revenge. They were likely defeated by him sometime between this episode and its sequel. In ending of Cluck of the Dark Side, they refused to super size the "World Savior" special for the Hero. Facts These following facts were found by the Hero in an ad on the Hypernet. As of Ultimate Omelette: *The company has over 7 billion stores in 1100 galaxies! *There is always a store in less than 10 parsecs away from you! *Serving over 12 trillion burgers everyday! **A burger gets sold usually per 7,2 nanoseconds! (nanosecond = a billionth of a second) **1,715 per store ***That's one per 50 seconds in a store! **Around 11 billion per galaxy ***That's one per 792 microseconds! (microsecond = a millionth of a second) Menu This section lists the food the company serves: Chicken Meat *Drumstick *Chicken Roast *Bucket of Chicken Wings **Can be family-sized *Chicken Meat with salad and mayonnaise *Chicken Pie *Baked Chicken Breasts Burgers *Normal *Chicken Burger **Plain **With cheese and pickles *Cheese Burger *TLC Burger (Tomato, Lettuce, Cheese) with either one, two or three olives Specials *Casserole Special *"World Saviour" **Beef **Fries **Apple Pie **A drink And many more! Trivia *While the Hero ordered the "World Saviour" special, he replaced everything in it with chicken-related meal. *After the credits of Ultimate Omelette, it is shown that the Space Burger Corporation has returned to the Solar System for revenge because the Hero destroyed their convoys of food and a lot of their robots. We don't know how it went, as Cluck of the Dark Side has no mentions of this, though this plot point is hinted at in its ending. *Since The Next Wave, the store operator never directly said anything, although it's implied that they are still able to talk, as proven by the ending of Cluck of the Dark Side. Because of that, their only shown line of dialogue is "Would you like fries with that?" from Chicken Invaders (DX Version). *The meat they sell isn't only chicken meat, as evidenced by the "World Saviour" special consisting of beef. *The Space Burger Corporation used to be called the Space Burger's' Corporation before Revenge of the Yolk. Gallery Space Burger Heaven.png|Space Burger Corp's home galaxy. SpaceBurgersCI3.png|A Space Burger store in Revenge of the Yolk. SpaceBurgersCI2.png|A Space Burger store in The Next Wave. SpaceBurgersCI1.png|A Space Burger store in Chicken Invaders (DX Version). Category:Chicken Invaders (game) Category:Chicken Invaders: Ultimate Omelette Category:Chicken Invaders: The Next Wave Category:Chicken Invaders: Revenge of the Yolk Category:Chicken Invaders: Cluck of the Dark Side Category:Characters Category:Chicken Invaders Universe